Contrast a Fire Emblem fanfic
by Ereshkigaal
Summary: My first try at fanfic writing. Batshit insane pairings and newbie errors abound. Lemon in future. FlorinaxFarina in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Contrast, a Fire Emblem fanfic

A/N: The author has a twisted mindset and is a fanfic virgin.

Insane pairings, newbie errors and quite possibly brazen plot breaches may follow.

Florina/Farina pairing in later chapters, yes, I know. Don't like, don't read. If you're scared, still read.

You have been warned, poor soul.

Chapter 1: A Reunion

Florina was lying on her back in the airy tent she shared with Lyn. She had thought she would never see her sisters again, yet here they were, fighting alongside Hector's army like it was the most natural thing in the world. Speculations about where Fiora and Farina had been filled her mind as she drifted off into half-sleep on Badon's rocky earth. Nergal, she had heard, had run out of what the Archsage Athos called "quintessence". Her tired brain had problems remembering the exact nature of this, so she thought of it in the simplest way possible; Nergal wasn't a threat the next many months, as he needed their quintessence to launch an attack. So on the ever-lazy Lord Hector's order, the army had set up camp in Badon for three weeks to rest and resupply. Florina had always had a problem sleeping in new places, a trait that didn't do anything about her exhaustion. Maybe she should try sleeping somewhere- "Heeeey, Sis!" Farina's boyish voice suddenly shook Florina from her half-sleep. There was something about her sister's voice that made every alarm bell in her head ring furiously. Wasn't it from sometime long ago, where-"Wake up, Sis! Ya don't wanna sleep th' whole night away!" Farina once again shook her out of her thoughts as a blast of rancid-smelling air hit her in the face. That was it. She was drunk. And very. Farina was a bit of a sleepyhead herself and never woke up her sisters, except if she was too drunk to care. Florina slowly forced her aching body to sit up, which ended up with her looking into her older sister's flushed face. "Oh, no", she thought to herself. Farina's usual short ponytail was undone, her hair ruffled and her clothes askew. She didn't even need conscious thought to see that her sister had been playing around with someone in Badon. The worst thing about a drunk Farina was that she didn't care about who she played around with. She'd even got thrown out of their house before they left home, for returning home unimaginably drunk with her arm around some random blonde girl's shoulder. Father and Mother had gone crazy, for sure. "Oi, Sis, don' fall asleep again! Look a' wha' a nice piece of meat I've hooked!" Damn. She'd even brought her here. Somehow, Florina knew it was a girl. Farina would never have taken her all the way back otherwise. And sure enough, the beaming person who next stumbled into the tent was a girl. Not the blond, airheaded kind that her sister liked to shock her parents with – no, this girl was someone who didn't belong in the city, especially not in some dimly-lit inn room with Florina's rowdy sister. Her brown hair hung in half-undone braids around her freckled face. Her smile was so innocent, Florina wondered how she could hold it after an evening with Farina. Then again, people were so different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Contemplation

A/N: The author is worried about the eternal consequences of writing fanfic. Hell, he'll do it anyways. Also, sorry for the late update and probably halfassed chapter.

Florina awoke in the morning with a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

When she sleepily rolled onto her side, she was face-to-face with the source of the feeling. Farina was slumped onto the thin matress beside her, half-clothed, with ruffled hair and radiating an aura of unpleasant odors, some of which Florina neither knew or wanted to. Lyn was cramped into the back of the tent, probably to avoid the shame of sleeping beside a drunken, half-naked girl. Florina stretched out and sat up on her mattress, silently wondering what she had done to deserve a sister like Farina. Then, a second, more disturbing thought came into her mind. She knew perfectly well that her sister was bisexual, or, as she always put it, having a "twice as large chance for love". But what if she was, too? "No." She brushed it off almost at once. Stuff like that wasn't genetic. After all, she didn't like men. They came off to her as too threatening, too brutish. Either that, or they were like Wil or Rath; either they didn't listen to her problems, or they didn't answer. But what about girls? Florina again brushed off that thought. After all, she'd never really loved a girl. Nevertheless, the question made her curious. She decided to take a little walk around camp and see if she felt anything for anyone. A third thought struck her, but she ignored it; what if she did?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decision

A/N: Yes, this still exists. The author has been busy. Very busy. Nudge nudge, wink wink, squire. (No, I'm on the internet, I can't get RL sex) Anyways, the author is in a :3 mood today.

Florina had spent the last day in the tent, refusing to come out. She didn't want to look at any girls, not when she knew that her whole self-image was at stake. Lyn had come in a couple of hours ago to comfort her, but even she couldn't get an answer out of Florina. Farina had moved out of the tent on request of Kent, who'd dutifully pick up the night watch whenever Sain was falling-down drunk - which, in Badon, was often. In fact, Kent had tried to get Farina kicked out of the camp after she'd tried to bribe him with a mug of stale beer and a highly questionable batch of dried Badon dune herb, but Lord Hector, who'd had a massive hangover that day, had pardoned her. That now meant that Farina slept, drank and had various bodily encounters with extremely dubious types in a large tent slightly out of camp. Thus, Florina was alone, and that was for the better. Lyn was nursing Sain back to health after a drunken brawl about a horse, seven gallons of cheap whisky and a drunk girl's used underwear, so that left Florina alone with her doubts. Then, in one quick moment, she finally pulled herself together. This had been enough time for sulking. She stood up, and after a moment's disorientation, she decided to be impulsive before her logic could tell her otherwise. She reached into the burlap bag that was her makeshift closet, and this time dug all the way down to the bottom. There. The embarrassing stuff. She pulled out a short skirt that was still slightly wine-stained (a bad reminder of a bad night in Ilia), a frilly blouse that didn't even reach her navel, a quite tacky necklace, a pair of silk stockings and - almost - matching shoes, a small box of make-up and accessories and a lacy thing she didn't even want to register in her mind. Before her brain could kick in, she put it all on - flinching a bit as she realised she'd have to know what the lacy thing was before she put it on, and flinching again as she realised just what it was - hurriedly put on quite a bit of makeup and transferred a good handful of coins from the pocket of her battle coat - a long, grey thing that made her feel much more like a warrior when she had it on - to the almost negligible pocket on her skirt. Just the finishing touches left now. She brushed her hair back, and in a sudden fit of adventurousness she hadn't felt since a pretty wet night back when she was just young enough to know what sex was, she put her wavy hair back in a pair of cutesy-girlish pigtails and looked in the old mirror Lyn had in the tent. What she saw in the first two seconds almost made her turn back. An almost whorish-looking girl in garish makeup and skimpy clothes, with a sickening "come-and-get-me" look on her face. She hesitated for two seconds, then remembered what she was going to try to forget, and quickly ran out of the tent, out between the other tents - Kent's perfectly orderly one, Hector's noisy one, Sain's mud-splattered wreck of a tent - and finally out onto the road that led to the place she'd avoided the last four days: Badon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Regret

A/N: The author is :3 today. I'm pumping out pages at a speed that's abnormal for me. I hope it continues.

Florina had broken down on a low stone fence halfway towards Badon. It wasn't overly late in the evening, and the sun was sinking down behind the town's inns, motels and whorehouses. Just that made her unsure. In Ilia, she'd never been into town, and even though she'd been wearing these clothes - or maybe not that many of them - on a couple of nights, that had been with people she knew. Her sisters, for example. She smiled at a - luckily - hazy memory of chatting up random guys from the village, stopping halfway through each attempt because she'd slur the words beyond recognition. Farina had been there, too, cheering her on from the side, and judging by the noise that was getting closer and closer from the camp's direction, she'd be here, too. Great. Normally, Florina couldn't help laughing at the noisy half-caravan that would depart from the camp daily at sunset to get wrecked in Badon, but the thought of them going where she needed to go wasn't very humorous. She tried to hide behind a bush, hoping that they wouldn't see her, but from the moment she got to her knees, she felt it wouldn't be easy. Various things began hiking up into various places - some that hurt, and some that it hurt to think about. She turned her thoughts away from that and focused on the group of already slightly inebriated partygoers on the road. Farina, as always, was in front, swinging a bottle of cheap wine and already beginning to warm up her repertoire of drinking songs. She had her armor on - a sure sign that she didn't want random drunk men hitting on her. Armor also had a "nice" side effect, as she'd said once - it attracted those who liked a "strong woman", she'd said. The main strong thing about Farina was her liver. Sain was tagging after her, also wearing armor. He'd brought up the same reason when asked - but with Sain's mind behind it, no plan could be that simple. Luckily, his mind was also pretty simple, so any woman he approached would know exactly what he was trying to do. After that was Lord Hector, a staple in the drinking group. He'd earned a massive reputation in Badon as the young noble who could out-drink and out-brawl any worker. Some bars closed their doors on him, because of the rumor that he once woke up a man in his bed just to fight him; others opened their doors wide for him, because of his not-so-rumored ability to consume two and a half gallons of ale before blacking out. Behind them were... Nino and Rebecca? Florina stifled a gasp, which would have revealed her. The two girls weren't dressed in the same way as the experienced brawlers in front of her - rather, more like Florina. Rebecca had let her hair fall from her braids and let it hang free; Nino had grabbed as much of her short hair as she could and crammed it into a pair of messy pigtails. A thought crossed Florina's mind - was it legal to buy alcohol at fourteen or fifteen? - then remembered that Badon was a working town, and as such you would get paid as an adult - and exploited like one - when you turned twelve. She acted on an impulse here, like she'd did before. She straightened up and quickly stepped out on the road in front of the group. "Heeeey, Sis, what you doin' in those clothes?" The expected response. "You goin' out with us tonight?" Of course. Farina couldn't worry more than five seconds at a time. Florina cleared her throat and stammered "Eh... yes." It came out better than she expected, but still slightly shaking. A worried expression passed across Farina's face, but a second afterwards it was replaced by her trademark smile. "Well, sure! Tag along. We always need one more, Sis, that's our motto." Florina was thinking about the glaringly obvious duality of the motto when she decided to stop thinking by herself and take the rest of the road with Nino and Rebecca. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Debauchery

A/N: Mehehehehe. =3. I feel eeeeeeevil.

Florina was walking down the road to Badon, chatting casually with Nino and Rebecca while trying to ignore the hollering from up ahead. Nino was talking very fast - she was just as excitable and childish as Florina had heard, but she was a nice addition to the army, both in her powerful magic and morale-boosting chatter - but the gist of her monologue was something along the lines of that she felt "grown-up" and wouldn't let anything get in the way of feeling good just for one night. Still, even though she seemed excited, there was a glint of pain in her eyes - just a glint was a good job, seeing as she'd had to cope with the death of both her parents and her brothers. Rebecca seemed to notice this, and she put a hand on Nino's shoulder to console her. She shook just a little bit and then straightened up, the joy in her smile now the real thing. She resumed her chattering, Rebecca joining in, and even Florina was happy to join in, her mood rising as they exchanged embarrassing stories and mischievous smiles when the contents of a story might make Sain join in with poorly veiled pick-up lines. Along the way, Rebecca dug a couple of bottles out of her leather traveler's backpack. Three of them seemed to be some cheap, sugary wine; she smiled devilishly and handed them out to Nino and Florina before uncorking hers and pouring a whole lot of the contents down her throat. She couldn't hide the excited shivering of her arms and the slight grimace on her face as she swallowed it, but Nino followed her lead, shakingly uncorking her wine, setting the bottle to her mouth and chugging most of it in a very un-girlish way. She hacked and spat a bit, and coughed out some words that Florina had only ever heard on board of Fargus' pirate ship, and even then only when Dart dropped a barrel of water on his foot. That meant it was Florina's turn. She nervously looked around - they were about two hundred meters from Badon, so she had to get the stuff down quickly. She motioned for the other girls to stop, and ignored the expectant stares from them while she popped the cork off the greasy bottle with a movement that was only too obviously trained, put the bottle to her mouth and drank. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nino and Rebecca's smug smiles turn to impressed expressions as she took the now-empty bottle away from her mouth, wiped a few stray drops of the nasty-tasting stuff from her mouth and threw the bottle away into the bushes. Once again, the smug smile appeared on Rebecca's face. Somehow, it was even more disturbing now, when she was quite obviously drunk - somehow, the contents of her bottle had dissappeared while Florina was drinking. "Tha' was just a test", she said, her countryside accent coming through even as the three girls resumed the walk towards Badon. "I've got th' real thing here." She once again fished up more bottles from the depths of her backpack - how much booze did that girl have? - and passed one each to Florina and Nino. It seemed to be Sain's favorite whisky - and judging from the battered, greasy bottles and the slight stench of stray cat urine coming from them, it was Sain's booze, too. Rebecca lifted the bottle to her mouth, pulled the cork out with her teeth and gulped down two mouthfuls before clutching her stomach and grimacing. And that way, they continued on down the road the last hundred meters, Rebecca's drunk personality of the "bad girl" coming through together with Nino's - the factory worker. Florina couldn't guess her own, but she had a couple of unpleasant theories. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Girls' Night

A/N: Nihahahaha. The =3 mood continues, and this is where it gets lemony. I have a feeling about this, and I'm pretty sure it's a good one.

Somehow, the girls had managed to down the - admittedly, quite small - bottles of cheap whisky before reaching the port of Badon, but even that had already filled up half of their planned consumption for the night, As they walked - well, half-staggered - down Badon's streets, they were met with a couple of catcalls and shouts of "Hey, sweetie! Come over to my house and let's have fun!", but they were quickly discouraged by Nino letting the men get a glimpse of her spellbook, followed by some quite coarse language and an assortment of rude gestures. In some way or other, they found their way down to the Gull and Bow, which had begun branding itself as Lord Hector of Ositia's favorite pub. In Farina's words, it was a "cozy little place wi' good booze an' cheap prices", which the girls found out to contain two overestimations and one sleazy double entendre. The Gull and Bow was an old sailor's pub with a bald, bearded barkeep and a couple drunk girls passed out on the bar, who were groped at regular intervals by very drunk sailors. The only people at the tables were three slightly too chatty men with slicked-back hair, sitting at each their own table, surrounded by scantily-clad girls. Florina shuddered at the thought that she, Nino and Rebecca might be considered some of them, but obviously, their bearing was enough to avoid being mistaken, as one of the men looked over at them, turned back to the girls at his table and shrugged slightly. Nino shot a glance at Rebecca and muttered "And wha' are we gonna do from here?". Rebecca just smiled and pointed towards the door, from where they heard a clattering sound, followed by an unmistakable husky girl's voice singing a lewd drinking song. Shortly after, Farina barged into the pub, Sain and Hector trailing after her. The brown-haired cavalier immediately sat down at a unoccupied table, a smug smile spreading on his face as two of the whores sat down. Hector dragged his huge bulk to the bar, ordering his "favorite". The barman smiled, an expression somewhere between "Stupid, gullible tourists" and "Now I've made my money for today", and began pouring up ale in a huge clay mug. Farina smiled too, a lopsided grin coupled with a slightly unfocused, impish look in her eyes, sat down at the bar beside Hector, who was now loudly slurping ale from the oversized mug, and motioned for the girls to sit down. When they'd wiped all the dubious, crusty things off the seat, they sat down and prepared to listen to one of Farina's drunken monologues. She instead just grinned and ordered a round to the whole table. Hector got another mug of ale, Farina got a stiff whisky, Rebecca a rum sour - where'd that girl grow up, anyway? - Nino some kind of sugary-looking beverage, Florina a wine and orange juice, and the drunk guy at the end of the table got something murky and greenish. The rest of the time at the bar passed quickly, more because of the good time than the alcohol. Farina seemed happy to blow away the money Lord Hector'd hired her for on round after round for the table while cracking jokes, some of the more memorable being a couple of stories about Sain's drunken brawls and unfortunate choices of partners. Florina and Rebecca had just made it to their room for the night - Nino slept in Farina's room - actually a pretty comfortable and clean affair, and sat down on their beds, when Rebecca suddenly smiled in a very disconcerting way. "Mind if I try somethin'?", she asked Florina. There was something about that tone of voice that made her unsure, and she blushed slightly. "Aww, come on. It won't hurt at all." Florina hadn't even opened her mouth to answer yet, when Rebecca said "Aw, you're no fun. Then I'll just do it now." The young archer rose up from her bed, shivering in the way that meant she was about to try something "forbidden". Florina didn't even have time to react, her reflexes dulled by the alcohol, before Rebecca was lying on top of her, crushing her surprisingly heavy body against the blond pegasus knight. Her tongue nudged at Florina's tightly closed lips before the girl below her gave in and with a gasp let Rebecca's tongue enter her mouth. For Florina, it was an awkward feeling for the first thirty seconds, feeling as though she had no room to move her tongue or jaw. The green-haired girl on top of her felt completely out of place; the few times she'd played around with someone, it had been a sweaty and hairy man, drunk beyond all repair. This time, with a girl on top of her, she took time to savor the new feelings; Rebecca's soft lips, her slight chest against Florina's and her gasping breaths as she began squirming on top of her. Florina wrapped her arms around Rebecca, reluctantly at first, then willingly as she felt the warmth coming from her and her bare, smooth, sweaty legs against hers. After a couple of minutes, Rebecca sat up, smiling impishly as she watched the disoriented expression on Florina's face. "You liked it! I knew you'd like it!" She laughed and smiled broadly again, but Florina was still too stunned to do anything. She fell asleep in moments, and she could have sworn it had been Rebecca cuddling her just before she slipped into dreams. 


End file.
